La Guerra de los Cazadores
by RollChr
Summary: En cuanto noten que su presa haya bajado la guardia los cazadores irán directo a cortarle la cabeza, con un solo propósito y darán su vida para que se cumpla. Cazadores que luchan unidos permanecen unidos. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis propiedad de Konomi Takeshi todos sus personajes le pertenecen la trama e historia… pues apareció de la nada en mi cabeza, no tengo idea si esto es original pero ¡en fin! Uno lo que quiere es satisfacer sus necesidades leyendo algo entretenido ¿cierto?

Género: De todo un poquito

Parejas: ehm realmente no tengo idea pero diré con certeza que es multipairing siendo la Golden pair y Strongest pair como principales :D son las parejas más pro de la serie además de la Ah-Un pair Jajaja

Rating: T, dicho en otras palabras según yo para mayores de catorce por las… futuras situaciones (o eso tratare de que pase) puede subir de rating a M ya saben por el vocabulario grosero o ya saben por "esto y aquello" o/o

Advertencias: Lime/lemon puede ser una de las dos debo perfeccionar esto, el mismo título lo dice es una guerra, por lo que puede que tu personaje favorito este chorreando sangre o algo así, Yaoi esto es BL *w*

Summary: En cuanto noten que su presa haya bajado la guardia los cazadores irán directo a cortarle la cabeza, con un solo propósito y darán su vida para que se cumpla. Cazadores que luchan unidos permanecen unidos.

* * *

**.**

**+La Guerra de los Cazadores+**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Te conocí y no lo vi venir"**

**.**

* * *

**Oishi POV's**

Mi nombre es Oishi Shuichiro tengo 15 años, soy estudiante de preparatoria de la escuela Seishun yo junto con otros locos pasamos nuestras vidas cotidianas como cualquier otra persona, es como un ritual ¿saben? Asistir a las clases, haces amigos, junto con ellos te vuelves como uno de los "raritos" de la escuela, y como cualquier chico normal haces tus tareas o bueno, he visto que los irresponsables van detrás del maestro para entregarle su trabajo pero el ya no las recibe y lo peor es que no piensa en calificarlas más tarde (yeah, yo soy una de las irresponsables) me considero responsable y me gusta ayudar, por alguna razón tengo una que otra psicópata que anda tras mis huesos, tal vez se debe a que soy considerado como genial aunque, discúlpenme no pienso como ellas. Frecuentemente escucho que para ellas yo encajaría como un "seme" aunque otra vez me disculpo, no sé que sea eso y no tengo la intención de saberlo.

Hahahaha… mis futuros planes se fueron al fregadero por el encuentro de un misterioso chico cuyo rostro era oculto por una máscara de gas debo comentar que ver eso me causo un tremendo susto, usaba un traje negro elegante no habían otros colores más que negro de su traje y corbata y el blanco de su camisa, no supe su nombre, ni que propósito tenia al haberme asustado de ese modo pero si supe algo. Estaba asustado. Desde ese momento no lo he vuelto a ver. Aunque si tuviera la oportunidad de encontrármelo, probablemente le ayudaría porque a mí me encanta ayudar a las personas… nada más eso.

* * *

**.**

**Noche de Brujas/ Walpurgis**

**Japón, Tokio. 30 de Abril. 5:00 p.m**

**.**

* * *

Noche de brujas. Una alegre festividad para los pequeños infantes que gozan disfrazándose de momias, brujas, vampiros, o si quieres causarle infarto a tu padre. De suegra y esa nunca falla. Los pequeños iban de en casa en casa a pedir dulces armando un trato así de fácil: dales dulces a los malditos mocosos y tu casa saldrá ilesa. Oishi era considerado como un chico maduro por lo que ni sus padres se creyeron esa de ver bajar a su hijo por las escaleras disfrazado de… ehm… ¿Cómo le llaman a eso?

-… ¡Shuichiro!... te ves… temible… supongo- comento su madre tratando de sacarle algo de bueno a su disfraz.

-Sí, un magnifico disfraz de un farmacéutico viudo y tuerto, excelente-

-¿Farmacéutico? Se supone que soy un oftalmólogo zombi- su madre le da un santo codazo a su esposo por lo descortés, bueno la opinión de sus padres era lo último que quería escuchar ya que ellos eran unos estirados que veían novelas a horas de la noche.

-¿Iras con tus amigos a pedir dulces?-

-Te equivocas, iré a pedir dulces con un grupo retrasados denominados como amigos- corrigió Oishi.- Si tenemos éxito en nuestra misión seguramente me quedare a dormir en la casa de alguien- su madre asintió despidiéndose de su hijo aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, su hijo solo se ponía emocionado cuando se trataba de cosas de misterio y el yakiniku… ehm… bueno en este último es mas como un magistrado.

Camino en dirección a la casa de Inui Sadaharu que sería como el centro de partida, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado cuando escucho que habrían juegos donde el ganador obtendría cupones para comer gratis sushi del negocio de Kawamura Takashi, el perdedor tendría que beber su "delicioso" Iwashimizu el cual iba decorado por una bella y sensual sardina.

-Extraño… no está- la casa estaba vacía, no había absolutamente nadie, casa blanca y techo de color verde ¡definitivamente era la casa de Inui! Y no estaba.

-Piensas como yo-

-¡Fuji! ¿En qué momento llegaste?-

-Estuve detrás de ti, todo el tiempo- les presento a uno de los locos amigos de Oishi, Fuji Syuusuke un niño bonito y sonriente de unos PRECIOSOS ojos azules, casi de un color azul vivo. Lástima que estos ojitos mostraban una sobrecarga de misterio a la vez gentileza. Estaba usando una botarga de oso cuyas extremidades deberían haber sido recocidas y de ellas se asomaban ojitos extraños… era de esperarse de Fuji, un genio en cuanto se trata de asustar, en resumen. Es un hijo de su madre.

-Sospeche que esto iba a pasar pero Inui ha cambiado de planes- dijo mostrando el mensaje de su celular que le llego y decía: _Vengan todos al cementerio_. HAHAHAHA si claro, enseguida.

-Andando Oishi-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? Ni de broma voy allá… Fuji, suéltame ¡suéltame por favor! Fuji ¡Ahh no! ¡DÉJAME IR!- rogó nuestro farmacéutico viudo.

* * *

**.**

**Cementerio**

**Japón, Tokio. 30 de Abril. 8:00 p.m**

**.**

* * *

Fuji y Oishi caminaban por los senderos que el cementerio ofrecía, a donde voltearas verías las tumbas de los muertos, y una extraña neblina bañaba el lugar inundando con esa nostálgica sensación de hacerte pipí en tus pantalones, pero ya eran grandecitos para esas cosas. Un cementerio no les haría nada, además Inui debía tener… huevos para venir hasta acá solo… a menos que viniera con Kaidoh con él, no se sabe.

-Espera… ¿Escuchas eso?- Fuji se detuvo prestando atención a lo había sido ese pequeño crujido.

-Hahahaha grandioso Inui, tus trucos no funcionaran mas en mi ¡no señor!- Oishi se sentó totalmente confiado en que sería Inui o Kaidoh pero se extraño que incluso el chico prodigio de la escuela actuara de alerta.

-No… eso no era Inui- guardo silencio esta vez Fuji fue el único en escuchar ese sonido pues fue corriendo a donde se originaba el sonido, parecía querer llegar al fondo de esto.

-Fuji esto no me hace gracia- rezongo el pelinegro empezando a preocuparse.

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia, hace un momento… escuche un lejano grito… de Inui- entonces Oishi se detuvo mirando a su alrededor ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mientras le seguía el paso a Fuji, se quitaba el maquillaje y los adornos que consideraba estúpidos al igual que Fuji la botarga era un gran estorbo. Nuevamente un grito de Inui esta vez Oishi fue testigo.

-¡Por acá, el grito de Inui es por…!- Oishi escucho el grito de Fuji mas el sonido de la tierra, significaba que ¿Fuji se había caído?

-¡Fuji! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?- efectivamente el castaño se había caído pues trozos de ropa se habían quedado enganchados a las ramas, escucho un quejido y suspiro aliviado pero no podía verlo, la niebla estaba densa.

-Estoy… bien-

-¡Ven te ayudare a subir!-

-¡Olvídalo, Oishi! Yo seguiré adelante y quizás encontrare a Inui! Regresa-

-Como si fuera capaz de hacer eso-

-¡Takashi y Momo no saben de esto! Ellos no recibieron el mensaje de Inui eso quiere decir que deben estar esperando, ve con ellos ¡yo regresare más tarde! Lo prometo- quedo en medio de un dilema: ignorar a Fuji e ir a salvarlo o hacerle caso. Fueron dos minutos con 10 segundos y el "vete" de Fuji le hizo reaccionar, hizo lo que dijo: regreso. No podía evitar sentirse mal pues algo malo le había pasado a Inui y Fuji al caerse posiblemente se lastimo y estando solo podría pasarle algo, ahora el corría en busca de los demás pero chasqueo la lengua irritado al no poder encontrar la salida, la niebla estaba cada vez más densa.

-¡Maldición!- pateo un árbol dejando caer unas cuantas hojas notando algo entre las ramas y hojas del árbol. Sus ojos desmesurados, y respiración se detuvo por unos segundos y sus movimientos quedaron estáticos, unas gotas de sangre cayeron manchando su rostro y antes de cualquier reacción el sujeto se bajo con agilidad tomando a Oishi por el cuello llevándolo a una zona boscosa, sintió ser azotado contra un árbol mientras sentía que estaba siendo asfixiado por una sola mano, cuanta fuerza.

-… si das un solo movimiento te matare- parecía ser un hombre de palabra puesto que en cuestión de segundos pudo sentir el filo de una daga haciendo presión en su cuello, Oishi seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo… hace unos minutos Fuji y el bromeaban de lo que Inui tendría para ellos esta noche de brujas, esto definitivamente no lo vio venir.- Corriendo por ahí tan vulnerable ¿Con que confianza vagas por estos lugares?- su voz se escuchaba joven pero era gruesa, entonces Oishi presto más atención al sujeto que amenazaba con matarlo. Traía una máscara de gas.

-Eres el mismo chico que encontré dentro de mi habitación hace dos años- el sujeto no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su impresionante memoria.- Yo aun lo recuerdo… tu… estabas empapado por la tormenta y… desconfiabas mucho de mí, no pude ver tu rostro pero… supe que… estabas asustado- la navaja hizo más presión en el cuello de Oishi a tal punto que un hilo de sangre brotara.

-¿Yo? Asustado… ¿De qué mierdas me estás hablando? Es imposible que yo…- se detuvo en seco volviendo a estrellar a Oishi contra el árbol tan fuerte le estrello que la capa de corteza del árbol estaba rompiéndose.- NO ME JODAS… estas intentando que baje la guardia, maldito… esos trucos no funcionan conmigo- Iba a atravesarle la navaja por el cuello pero entonces sintió una mano en su herida más profunda, su abdomen lo que provoco que sus movimientos se detuvieran.

-A este paso puede que te mueras… tengo que ayudarte- murmuro Oishi, lo que causo que el muchacho retrocediera y por accidente botara su ultima arma la cual era una navaja ya muy deteriorada.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡Estas a punto de morir, no necesito de armas de filo para acabar con alguien, aun tengo la suficiente energía para matarte! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No ahora!- se recargo en un árbol, exhausto, Oishi pudo tranquilizarse pues al parecer había agotado su energía en ese estrepitoso grito, por otra parte, saco su celular y escribió un mensaje.

De: Oishi Shuichiro

Para: Kawamura Takashi

Kaidoh Kaoru

Momoshiro Takeshi

Asunto: ¡Necesito de su ayuda!

Vengan todos al cementerio que está a dos cuadras de la casa de Inui, Fuji se cayó y dijo que se fue a buscar a Inui

Por favor, vayan por ellos, temo que yo no podre. Tengo que ir al hospital, les contare más tarde

De esto, por ahora solo vayan y avísenme cuando lo encuentren.

Con el mensaje ya enviado miro al muchacho con la máscara de gas cubriendo su rostro, nuevamente ese traje negro no había cambiado mucho salvo en la estatura solamente, esta vez su traje estaba sucio y cubierto de manchas que parecían ser sangre con la vista podía deducir que muchas de esas manchas de sangre no eran suyas sin embargo habían otras que si, lo cargo en su espalda y se dio prisa en llevarlo al hospital, con su celular marcándole a una ambulancia.

* * *

**.**

**Japón, Tokio. 1 de Mayo. 9:24 a.m**

**Hospital**

**.**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, con algo de molestia pues la luz del sol era el causante de su despertar, bostezo y se estiro sintiendo que ambos brazos suyos estaban vendados ¿Qué significaba esto? Luego sintió una presencia más en la habitación del hospital… hospital… ¡¿Estaba en un jodido hospital?! Miro a su alrededor, la luz iluminaba a la perfección el cuarto, un tarro de flores muy bellas debía decir a nombre de "chico de la máscara de gas" la habitación estaba fresca debido al aire acondicionado pero lo que más le shockeaba, era el hecho de que el mismo tipo que iba a matar le salvo la vida ¡humillante!

-uhm… baaaaw~- bostezo Oishi abriendo sus ojos topándose con un extraño.- eh… ¿Quién eres tú?- de la frente del recién curado saltaron unas dos venas.

-¡¿Me salvas la vida y ni siquiera sabes quién soy?!- entonces Oishi paro a recordar… el chico que estaba por asesinarle… ¡¿Era este?!

-Oh-

-¡Nada de "oh"! Vas a pagármelas por haberme hecho esto- el pelinegro escuchaba puro "blah blah blah" pues el chico que ocultaba su cara con una máscara de gas, era realmente lindo. Empezando por su cabello caoba aunque pelirrojo también era correcto decirle, su rostro lucia delicado como una chica, y sus ojos… debía decirlo, no eran tan azules como los de Fuji, pero estos tenían algo especial, eran realmente expresivos, al ver sus ojos creyó ver el color del mar a través de ellos, no pudo evitar reprimir un estúpido:

-… Wow-

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

¿Q-que? ah, digo si-

Entonces llego una enfermera muy amable con una sonrisa y vino a cambiarle los vendajes al pelirrojo.

-No necesito mas sus servicios, me voy- intento levantarse pero fue un grave error. Sus pies no soportaban su peso por lo que se iba a caer de cara pero por algo estaba Oishi, quien estuvo a tiempo y evito que cayera sosteniéndole

-Eres un poco terco, el hecho de que sigas vivo no significa que estés bien- le regaño el pelinegro mientras este se encogía de hombros con cara de culpabilidad pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Oishi quien contesto a casi enseguida, se trataba de Kawamura.

_-¿Dónde estás? Tus padres me dijeron que estabas en el hospital-_

-ah… lo que sucede es que me sentí mal del estomago resulta que tenia gastritis pero descuida ya estoy mejor pronto me darán de alta y podre salir… por cierto ¿Encontraron a Fuji y a Inui?-

_-uhmmm… si ambos dijeron que estaban bien pero Inui parece que intentaron atacarlo, no supo que eran pero dijo que eran solamente ladrones o algo… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Fuji… cuando lo encontramos tenía una herida en la boca además se torció el tobillo-_

-… Está bien, luego paso a verlos… nos vemos- y colgó suspirando aliviado, todos estaban bien, dio la vuelta encontrándose con el mismo pelirrojo comiéndose las flores las cuales había traído su madre para que "el amigo de su hijo" se recuperara pronto.

-¡No te comas las flores!-

-Nya… regrésamelas ¡Son de Eiji!-

-¿Eiji?... ¿tu nombre es Eiji?- bueno tampoco había dejado pasar por alto ese "nya" el cual se escucho realmente lindo, el pelirrojo se sobresalto como si eso hubiera sido un error. Oishi levanto una ceja apartando el tarro de flores del chico.- Dime tu nombre completo-

-JA no puedes amenazarme con eso, estúpido y ordinario extraño-

-¿Kikumaru Eiji-san?- llamo la enfermera.- En cuanto pueda caminar podrá regresar a su casa, calculamos como en una hora- Oishi sonrió triunfante lanzando el tarro del flores a Eiji quien por buenos reflejos la atrapo metiéndose una flor a la boca con rudeza.

-Así que… Kikumaru Eiji-san- dijo burlón el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano.- tú salvador, Oishi Shuichiro- se presento su mano siendo bofeteada por la del pelirrojo.

-Yo nunca te pedí ayuda, pude haberme librado de esa yo solo nya- volvió a meterse otra flor a la boca.

-Dijiste que aun no podías morir, yo solo hice lo que cualquier otro samaritano haría- fue entonces que Eiji dejo de comer las flores dejando el tarro en la mesita de noche, su mirada se posaba en un algún punto de las sabanas, con una mirada de tristeza, apretó sus labios como si le doliera recordar.

-No… no todo el mundo salvaría a un extraño nya- miro a Oishi con esos espectaculares ojos de ese azul profundo que le hipnotizaban, Oishi podía ver como los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas y le daban a Eiji en su rostro.- La sociedad es hipócrita y egoísta… una persona se haría de la vista gorda porque no quiere tener que soportar el peso de hacerse cargo de alguien y fácil, lo ignoran nya- sus manos apretaron las sabanas con disgusto y tristeza pero en un momento a otro relajando sus facciones.

-Odio admitir esto Oishi… pero en serio me has salvado- dijo el pelirrojo tragándose su orgullo y sonriéndole al azabache con agradecimiento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, debo confesar que… había querido tener un segundo encuentro contigo diciéndome a mí mismo "cuando lo vea, le voy ayudar" porque en ese momento- dijo Oishi recordando al chico que había entrado a su casa con esa temible máscara de gas en su cara, Oishi podía escuchar su respiración agitada y temblorosa a pesar de que no podía ver su expresión, Eiji sentía miedo en ese momento.-… como sea, esto era una decisión mía así que según yo no veo porque debas agradecérmelo- el pelirrojo sonrió con sus ojitos cerrados se recostó en la cama dejando que los rayos de luz le dieran en la cara, sintiéndose cálido.

-Ha pasado mucho… desde la última vez que estuve así de relajado nya- comento tranquilo aun con sus ojos cerrados estaba seguro de que Oishi le escuchaba atento.- Normalmente me la paso rodeado de un ambiente tenso pero se debe a algo, yo sé el porque y lo entiendo- con sus manos se toco su rostro.- Hubo un momento de mi vida en el que lloraba todo el tiempo… era muy pequeño y era obligado a mantener una estricta disciplina.

-Suena duro-

-sip… era duro, pero llegue a acostumbrarme- dijo con una risa amarga.- ahora mismo mis compañeros han de creer que estoy muerto- al mismo tiempo abrió sus ojos azules serios y Oishi le miro de la misma manera cuando menciono eso. Eiji miro a Oishi, los profundos ojos azules contra los verdes esmeraldas.

-A pesar de que dijiste esas cosas de ayudarme… definitivamente, te arrepentirás-

-No lo haré- dijo Oishi decidido.- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?- Eiji trago saliva insonoro sin parpadear usando su petrificante mirada en la de Oishi para después apartarse un poco y sacarse la camisa, otra cosa que tomo desprevenido al pelinegro haciéndole sonrojar y por ahí si se prestaba atención, un tartamudeo. Su sonrisa nerviosa paso a ser una de seriedad.

-Todas estas cicatrices son la muestra de mis duras batallas, de alguna forma siempre salgo vivo- Oishi recorría con la mirada todas las cicatrices de Eiji, recientemente la del abdomen la cual estaba cubierta por vendas.

-…-

-Nosotros somos denominados por c_ierta persona_ como cazadores, en el mundo de los negocios, la mafia y cosas de ese tipo somos conocidos como _Jäger__, _algo así como un enorme grupo de personas- explico Eiji mirando al techo.- que buscamos acabar con un bastardo… algo así como asesinos- Eiji cerró sus ojos esperando a que el pelinegro no le creyera y le dijera mentiroso.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-

-…-

-Entonces… ese tipo que buscas imagino que también trata de matarlos-

-Adivinas de maravilla, Oishi Shuichiro- dijo Eiji cruzándose de brazos.

-Y fuiste atacado por el-

-El nunca ensuciaría sus manos para matar a alguien TAN degradante como yo- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sus hombres supongo, creo que empiezo a entenderlo todo… las películas ayudan mucho- sonrió Oishi

Eiji no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa con un imperceptible sonrojo, era la primera vez que se topaba con una persona idiota que le ayudaba, le salvo la vida, y fue la primera persona en creerle normalmente una persona le diría que era un estúpido por inventarse esas cosas, quizás no lo demostraba tanto como quería pero la verdad era que… estaba muy feliz, en serio estaba feliz.

* * *

**{Lo que ocurrió cuando Fuji se cayó}**

**Tokio, Japón. 30 de abril. 10: 35 p.m**

* * *

-¡Por acá, el grito de Inui es por…!-

Dio un mal paso y resbalo. Mierda, pensó Fuji al no tener nada con que aferrarse, la caída había sido inevitable, rodó un poco topándose bruscamente con una que otra gruesa rama que rasgaba de su ropa, siguió cayendo un poco mas sin poder ver nada por la niebla fue entonces que se golpeo con un árbol el cual le indico que por fin había dejado de caer. El trancazo con el árbol le había casi dejado por poco inconsciente, se quedo quieto tratando de recuperarse de ese último golpe, trato de no gritar del dolor, le dolía horrible sus piernas hace unos momentos su tobillo se había doblado, de esta manera seria imposible ir a buscar a Inui pero a pesar de el dolor se aferro al árbol para poder levantarse con el pie que no se había lastimado

-¡Fuji! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?-

-Estoy… bien-

-¡Ven te ayudare a subir!-

-¡Olvídalo, Oishi! Yo seguiré adelante y quizás encontrare a Inui! Regresa-

-Como si fuera capaz de hacer eso-

-¡Takashi y Momo no saben de esto! Ellos no recibieron el mensaje de Inui eso quiere decir que deben estar esperando, ve con ellos ¡yo regresare más tarde! Lo prometo- Hubo silencio seguramente Oishi se había ido por lo que suspiro y miro a su alrededor.

-Tch… con esta niebla no puedo… ver nada- y tropezó con una piedra que le hizo regresar al suelo pero entonces escucho algo. El sonido que hace el agua al fluir, estaba muy cerca. Con su mano derecha comenzó a tantear la tierra hasta sentir algo mojado, es el agua. Estaba cerca de un rio ahora que lo recordaba, porque su que su hermana hace mucho les contó que cruzando todo un cementerio seguía un extenso rio, mas allá había una cabaña.

Fuji miro tratando de ver a través de la niebla hasta notar las luces encendidas, esa debía ser la cabaña. Pero a pesar de eso ya no podía moverse. Maldijo en voz baja haciendo fuerza en sus puños. Tratando aun así de levantarse

-¿Aun no te das por vencido?- no era la voz de Inui ni la de Kaidoh o cualquier otra voz familiar, levanto su mirada al ver la silueta de un chico, a pesar de que se trata de probablemente alguien de su edad no pudo evitar sentir miedo, dicha silueta erguida usaba un traje negro y cubría su rostro con una máscara de gas. Fuji trato de asimilar la situación lo más rápido posible no podía mostrarse aterrado, se trago el miedo y lo encaro.

-Ha-hay… alguien a quien debo buscar… no puedo darme el lujo que tomarme un descanso- dijo Fuji jadeante levantándose por su propia cuenta pero no duro ni un minuto de pie pues su tobillo lo impedía.

-No eres uno de los hombres de ese arrogante anciano- Fuji levanto una ceja sin comprender, se sintió aun más confuso cuando sintió que era cargado por los brazos del desconocido, trato de impedirlo pero si analizaba la situación, si se liberada de los brazos de este hombre no podría huir.

-A… ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? Te-tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos… ellos… probablemente me estén esperando- dijo el castaño con esfuerzo tratando de no escucharse adolorido. El hombre le ignoro.

-Intenta dormir- le recomendó pero Fuji por supuesto que no iba a obedecer, pero entonces fue que sintió un duro puño en su abdomen golpearle, ni tuvo para emitir algún sonido de dolor, fue rápido, y con esa rapidez quedo definitivamente inconsciente, no lo mato ¿Por qué razón habrá sido? Cuando despertó, amaneció en el hospital a lado de Kawamura, Momoshiro, Inui y Kaidoh. El primero recientemente había acabado de hacer una llamada a Oishi diciendo que estaba bien.

* * *

**Aquí el primer capitulo de una historia llena de… ahm… ¡de algo tendrá! Y después de inventarle un montón a esta cosa finalmente he aquí el resultado final :3 ¿les gusto? Disculpen si alguna parte fue aburrido, yo procuro no hacer ningún "relleno" porque luego me atonto y no sé que escribo jajaja ¿les pareció interesante? ;w; espero que sí lo hice con amor y entusiasmo, las demas parejas irán saliendo conforme la historia que por cierto cosas que consideren "oh que misterio" se irán resolviendo paso por paso y antes de irme… imagínense a un Eiji vestido de traje con máscara de gas… si, da un poco de miedo pero se le ha de ver muy bien… al quien se le vera mejor será a Tezuka *suspiro de nena* no nos hagamos las patas que ya sabemos que él quien salvo a Fuji es Tezuka jajaja ¿Qué nos espera de ahora en adelante? (tratando inútilmente de meter el misterio) ¡nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis propiedad de Konomi Takeshi todos sus personajes le pertenecen la trama e historia… pues apareció de la nada en mi cabeza, no tengo idea si esto es original pero ¡en fin! Uno lo que quiere es satisfacer sus necesidades leyendo algo entretenido ¿cierto?

Género: De todo un poquito

Parejas: ehm realmente no tengo idea pero diré con certeza que es multipairing siendo la Golden pair y Strongest pair como principales :D son las parejas más pro de la serie además de la Ah-Un pair Jajaja

Rating: T, dicho en otras palabras según yo para mayores de catorce por las… futuras situaciones (o eso tratare de que pase) puede subir de rating a M ya saben por el vocabulario grosero o ya saben por "esto y aquello" o/o

Advertencias: Lime/lemon puede ser una de las dos debo perfeccionar esto, el mismo título lo dice es una guerra, por lo que puede que tu personaje favorito este chorreando sangre o algo así, Yaoi esto es BL *w*

Summary: En cuanto noten que su presa haya bajado la guardia los cazadores irán directo a cortarle la cabeza, con un solo propósito y darán su vida para que se cumpla. Cazadores que luchan unidos permanecen unidos.

* * *

**.**

**Guerra de los Cazadores**

**Capitulo 2**

"**La motivación de los Idiotas"**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, ya no era inicio del ciclo escolar por lo que era inusual recibir estudiantes durante el curso pero en fin, había llegado el rumor hasta sus oídos supuestamente dichos estudiantes venían eran muy apuestos y de una actitud bastante seductora bueno heh eso pensara una simple estudiante de Seishun, mientras la clase continuaba con su curso el aun podía recordar lo que sucedió hace dos meses, en noche de Brujas el había salvado a un chico de actitud arrogante y algo altanera además de gatuna lo había llevado al hospital y de ahí en adelante no supo más de él, al día siguiente no lo había vuelto a ver. Por otra parte, desde aquel día Fuji parece estar distraído de algo y cuando alguien preguntaba su respuesta cambiaba de tema o contestaba con un seco "nada".

-La probabilidad de que este Oishi esté pensando en alguien es del 97%

Oishi aparto del recién llegado que le había espantado, el dicho analista hacia sus cálculos y estadísticas, se acomodo los lentes como aquel típico personaje inteligente.

-¿Sucede algo Oishi? Te siento nostálgico- ¿nostálgico? Si lo que lo tiene con cara de bobo sucedió solamente hace dos meses no es que digamos fuera mucho ¿pero tanto? Oishi negó nervioso con su cabeza.- Es igual con Fuji sin embargo este parece ser que se muestra extraño cada vez que le menciono lo que sucedió en el cementerio cerca de mi casa ¿fue una experiencia terrible?- la preguntaba iba dirigida para el azabache.

-bueno… no le llamaría terrible experiencia… solamente insólita… ¿creo?

-¿insólita?- Inui cerró su libreta guardándola.- Oishi ¿Te importa si me relatas lo que sucedió aquella vez?- el aludido no supo si responder, la forma en la que comenzó a actuar le pareció inusual a no ser que…

-Inui ¿Te gustan las cosas que no son de este mundo?- sus ojos brillaron con emoción.- ¿O sea cosas como extraterrestres o vampiros, hombres lobos, fantasmas, duendes o unicornios?-

-¿Si te digo que si me cuentas?-

-¡por supuesto!-

-… me encanta- Oishi fantaseo despierto al tener otro amigo que compartiera de sus mismo gustos, Inui sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba emocionado y que no se diga mas. Comenzó a relatar… sin embargo antes de eso.

-Chicos, acaban de llegar a la escuela dos estudiantes nuevos vienen de Alemania pero dicen ser de nacionalidad japonesa así que no creo que tengan problemas en la comunicación, sean amables con ellos ¿sí?- la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver primero a un muchacho alto, encantador, sumiso, serio. Llevaba unos lentes y sus cabellos castaños alborotados causaban suspiros en las estudiantes, el muchacho escribió su nombre en la pizarra. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-Espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes- las chicas gritaron su nombre como fans locas mientras que la maestra asignaba su asiento justamente a un lado de Fuji Syusuke quien miro de reojo al castaño pero este no se sentó, agarro su escritorio junto con la silla y la pego a su vecino, curiosamente era Fuji. Las chicas maldijeron a Fuji a pesar de que este también esta guapo, ahora sí, pudo sentarse aunque bajo la mirada confundida del castaño más bajo.

-ehm… está bien, no voy a preguntar- se resigno Fuji al no notar que el otro no tenía intención de responder preguntas.- debes ser el tipo de persona… extremadamente directa, ok- lo asumió muy rápido. La maestra continuo indicándole con la mano al siguiente que entrara, dio un paso y con ese primer paso supo de quien se trataba. Oishi abrió sus ojos.

-Kikumaru Eiji, encantado- el chico anteriormente visto de cabellos caoba tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuestión de admiradoras, el chico se había curado por completo podía ver sus brazos en perfectas condiciones y piernas igual. No había cambiado en esos dos meses, cabellos algo rojizos, estatura la misma, y mismos condenados ojos azules.

-Kikumaru-kun tu asiento esta justamente detrás de Oishi-kun toma asiento vamos a iniciar la clase- Entre Oishi y Eiji hubo un choque de mirada donde no fue necesario de palabras fue como un saludo, Oishi nervioso mientras Eiji surcaba sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada como una forma de decir "Hola de nuevo" se sentó detrás del azabache de ojos verdes.

Sacaron sus libretas y libros de historia para comenzar a anotar la actividad pero entonces entre murmullos de alumnos desinteresados o preguntones, Eiji quedo mortificado.

-¡ah! Olvide mis bolígrafos favoritos tch~ es cierto los deje en mi escritorio- no tuvo alternativa miro a Oishi quien estaba frente suyo con lo suyo aunque de pronto sintió como de la nada unas manos apretaron sus mejillas, se asusto pero enseguida se percato que ahora estaba Eiji atrás.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto amable volteando hacia atrás.

-hyu~ adivinas rápido, préstame algún bolígrafo que tengas- Oishi ladeo la cabeza y busco entre sus pertenencias, no encontraba ninguno por ningún lado hasta que dio con uno en su mochila, era un bolígrafo más bien para adultos pero era lo único que tenia, se lo extendió dejando de ser molestado.

-upsi… escribí mal olvide poner la "v" hehe Oishi ¿tienes corrector?- jalo ligeramente el uniforme de su vecino de enfrente quien busco nuevamente encontrando fácilmente su corrector, quizá con eso y dejaría de molestarlo tenía que acabar su actividad.

-Uy, no tengo color rojo ¿tienes…?- antes de que a completara su pregunta el color rojo ya se le estaba siendo extendido.- Oishi ¿eres adivino?- el aludido suspiro presintiendo que un 80% de sus cosas terminarían desapareciendo. No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho, a lado de estos dos, Fuji Syusuke trabajaba como todo aquel buen alumno teniendo literalmente a su lado a Tezuka Kunimitsu no era que se sintiera incomodo pero… era muy extraño tener al nuevo pegado a ti.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto de la nada el de lentes, Fuji levanto una ceja creyendo que la pregunta no era para él, incluso miro a Oishi para ver si no iba dirigido a el pero él estaba discutiendo algo de acerca de que sus cosas se iban a perder o desaparecer, al parecer la pregunta era para él.

-ah… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- continuo con su actividad que ya casi estaba por acabarla.

-Tu tobillo ¿Se ha curado por completo?- esa pregunta en serio le asusto, se levanto pero de los nervios tropezó torpemente con la pata de su escritorio, sin embargo que suerte que Tezuka le sujeto a tiempo. El salón se cayó de inmediato y se le quedaron viendo no porque Fuji estaba por poco de amortiguar su caída con la cara sino por la forma en la que Tezuka había agarrado a Fuji lo cual era tierno… hablando de Fuji este sujeto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, las chicas de su salón estaban completamente celosas aunque alguna que otra diferente al resto, le brillaban sus ojitos de la emoción.

-acabe-

-ah… si- la maestra le califico todavía seguía en su mundo.

"¿Qué tanto miran? Solamente me salvo de caer y ya" volvió a su asiento, carraspeando fuerte logrando que sus compañeros volvieran a lo suyo, suspiro tranquilo y miro a Tezuka quien escribía algo que no era algo que le interesara mucho que digamos.

-¿Estás bien?- no lo demostraba con expresiones faciales pero si con la voz, estaba preocupado.

-estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme otra vez- se detuvo en seco… ¿acaba de decir "otra vez"? no se entendió a sí mismo por decir eso, pues era la primera vez que se veían, la palabra salió por si sola sin su permiso. Se avergonzó de estar agradecido y comenzó a hacer garabatos en su libreta, garabatos y más garabatos, su mente estaba haciéndose bolas.

* * *

**.**

**Descanso. Martes. 11:00 a.m**

**Escuela Seishun**

**.**

* * *

-Eiji ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar un jugo?- pregunto Fuji acercándose al chico de cabellos caoba, el cual en una fracción de segundos pareció creer que había puesto posición de defensa _"interesante reacción"_ pensó Fuji sonriente, además el chico pareció levantar una ceja por usar repentinamente su nombre, aunque bueno eso no le importaba mucho.- ¿Y qué dices?- vio como Eiji le rodeaba al mismo tiempo lo olfateaba ¿acaso era gato? Pero al final obtuvo una respuesta asertiva. Ambos caminaron hasta la máquina de bebidas.

-Dime Eiji ¿Vienes de Alemania?-

-Sip, vengo junto con Tezuka nya- no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el tic verbal del menor.

-Alemania es un bello país pero ¿Por qué no pudieron llegar al inicio del curso escolar?- Eiji cayo unos momentos viendo a Fuji como si sospechara de este.- Si quieres no me respondas posiblemente sea algo que no debí preguntar-

-Nos atrasamos, debíamos empacar muchas cosas además nuestros parientes hicieron que nos atrasáramos nya- Esta vez fue Fuji quien abrió los ojos sorprendido incluso retrocedió para mirar detalladamente a Eiji.

-¿Ustedes… son hermanos?- los dos al mismo tiempo se sorprendieron tanto que sobresaltaron.- ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-

-…n-no pensé que alguien llegara a pensar eso nya ¡eso es imposible! No nos parecemos en nada- se tranquilizo, era imposible que ambos fueran hermanos no se parecían en lo absoluto, bajaban unos cuantos escalones pero a mitad de estos se toparon a Inui y Kawamura quienes venían de subida, Eiji al verlos se oculto detrás de Fuji mientras escuchaban un ligero gruñido de gato.

-Ah, tú debes ser el nuevo, un gusto- saludo amable y tímido Kawamura Takashi, dicha amabilidad fue aprobada por Eiji recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de este. Pero su mirada se fijo en el otro quien sonreía mientras se acomodaba los lentes y extendía su mano para estrecharla.

-Yo soy Inui Sadaharu- espero un estrecho de manos pero eso nunca paso incluso Eiji se aferro a Fuji quien reía y se disculpada pues decía que era un poco tímido, Eiji miro analítico a Inui y su extraña personalidad con desconfianza ¿lentes? ¿sonrisa extraña? ¿diario secreto? ¡Este hombre se cree un escritor misterioso con su diario mágico de secretos!

-Fuji… ese sujeto de lentes…-

-¿te refieres a Inui? Descuida, luego te acostumbras hace unos deliciosos jugos, te los recomiendo- siguió caminando hasta llegar a la máquina de bebidas _"jeje yo creo que no" _pensó Eiji con el ceño fruncido y con la mejillas infladas, por recompensa recibió un jugo de manzana el cual acepto con gusto mientras para Fuji un jugo de fresa. Mientras iban de regreso a su salón nuevamente sintió ser jaloneado de su uniforme viendo a Eiji quien si tuviera orejas diría que las tenía abajo.

-Dime Fuji… ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser aceptado por todos?- esa pregunta le extraño pero al ver esos ojos azules profundos que miraban el piso como niño regañado no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza y sonreírle.- Me la he pasado desconfiando de muchas personas, Tezuka me decía seguido que exageraba un poco por eso no podía hacer amigos… ¿Tu eres mi amigo verdad?-

-Por supuesto- la mirada de Eiji se ilumino y luego se lleno de energía, optando por una actitud animada y gatuna.

-Ya veo…entonces ¡regresemos al salón nyaa! Le contare a Tezuka que tengo un amigo- se llevo de la mano al genio casi arrastrando dejando a este con la incógnita "¿Oishi no era también su amigo?" estaban por llegar al salón cuando al abrir la puerta corrediza se toparon nuevamente con Inui, Eiji grito del miedo ocultándose en la espalda de Fuji.

-Solo es Inui, ni que fuera un fantasma-

-Con esa aura rarita que desprende yo diría que no falta mucho nya- entraron al salón mirando a Tezuka quien entablaba una conversación con Oishi incluso reían, el chico ce cabellos caoba llego de la nada hablándole animado al de lentes quien sonreía ligeramente por el inesperado animo del gatuno chico.

-¡tengo un amigo! ¡tengo un amigo Tezuka!- celebro Eiji.

-¿Y entonces que es Oishi?- Tezuka señalo al azabache quien tenía una gota en la cabeza, Eiji comenzó a analizarlo: le prestaba sus cosas, le reprendía, y le salvo de morir aquella vez… ¡lo tiene!

-Oishi es como mamá- Fuji se contuvo de echarse a reír, el mencionado cerro sus ojos, ruborizado.

-Te pido con respeto que no me llames "mamá"-

Eiji le ignoro e hizo un uso excesivo de la palabra "mamá" dirigida a Oishi, incluso Fuji solo para molestar le llamo de la misma forma mientras Tezuka observaba a los demás jugar y discutir, se sentía como vivir la típica vida de un estudiante. Se les unió a la conversación Kawamura, Momoshiro y Kaidoh ya que veían lo animados que estaban.

* * *

.

**Berlín, Alemania**

**Martes. 12:20 a.m**

**.**

* * *

En las afueras de Berlín, había una casa de blanco cuyo aspecto rustico y hogareño inspiraba tranquilidad y relajación, hoy era un bello día para regar las flores por lo que un joven de rasgos delicados salió estirándose saludando a sus retoños, una bellas flores nacían en su jardín, sus ojos violáceos miraban con felicidad a las pequeñas que acababa de sembrar hace meses ya el resultado de sus cuidados ya daban frutos. Vio su reloj y entro a la casa donde se sorprendió de ver a cierto dormilón en el estudio. Se rasco la cabeza suspirando sonriente.

-Finalmente el sueño te gano, Genichirou- bufo riendo Yukimura acercándose lo más posible al mayor al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración contra la suya, esa escasa distancia entre ellos termino con un dulce beso que al final despertó a Sanada.- Si vas a dormir, duerme en la cama- intento sonar autoritario pero cada vez que Sanada se levantaba recordaba que este era mucho más grande que el por lo que toda su autoridad se iba al traste. Maldito complejo de estaturas.

-Trabaje hasta la madrugada podrías ser un poco considerado conmigo- bostezo el moreno.

-Terminaras como la otra vez, teniendo fiebre por dormir en el estudio con la ventana abierta en pleno invierno… ¡UWAH! ¿Genichirou? ¿A dónde me…?- fue levantado por los fuertes brazos del mayor siendo llevado justamente a donde el dijo, hasta la cama. Por un momento nuestro malpensado Yukimura creyó que iba a ser profanado por Sanada pero noto que este estaba tan cansado, ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Sanada observo apreciando el angelical rostro del peli azul sin poder evitarlo plantándole un beso en los labios.

-… Ahora ¿me dejaras dormir?- aunque dijera que "no" Sanada ya estaba con los ojos cerrados posiblemente ya estaba hablando entre sueños. Yukimura le sonrió a su novio tomando el rostro de este con sus manos.

-Ahora no puedo quejarme- rio Yukimura devolviéndole el beso en las comisuras de los labios, sintiendo como era abrazado por los brazos del más grande y el menor le correspondía, ambos durmiendo abrazados.

* * *

**.**

**Berlín, Alemania**

**Alguna parte del centro**

**1:30 p.m**

**.**

* * *

-Ya veo…- respondió Yagyuu después de haber escuchado lo anterior relatado por su compañero y pareja, tomando un sorbo de te mientras que el otro café, ambos disfrutaban de unas de sus citas en una cafetería, el lugar favorito de ambos, de un ambiente cálido y tranquilo.- Pronto tendremos que regresar a Japón, eso significa que los demás deben estar listos o bueno eso puedo esperar de los Jaggers, realmente no quiero pensar en eso- entonces sintió una mano sobre la suya, levantando la mirada hacia Niou quien veía hacia la ventana de una forma muy seria, cosa poco común de alguien tan tramposo como él.

-No te preocupes… te protegeré, aun si… tengo que arriesgar mi vida para…. Para-

-¡NIOU, NO ENSAYASTE TU DISCURSO!- esa voz alerto a la pareja quienes sobresaltaron y cohibieron al ver que ahí venia Marui Bunta con una gorra de director, Jackal traía la cámara como todo un pro.

-¿Marui qué haces aquí?- pregunto un sonrojado caballero quien sentía que su momento se había arruinado.- N-no es que me moleste tu llegada… solo nos pareció… inesperada-

-Ya sé que estoy aquí haciendo mal trió PERO vi que ustedes _tortolos _estaban en plan romanticón así que pensé que era conveniente grabarlos-

"_¿De dónde le ves lo conveniente?"_ pensaron Yagyuu y Niou al mismo tiempo, Jackal se acerco a disculparse por grabarlos pero al menos tenía una buena toma de ellos, podía captarse el sentimiento de amor y preocupación cuando Niou tomo la mano de Yagyuu ¡y este estaba muy avergonzado pero en el fondo en sus ojos se le veía lo cautivado que estaba a pesar del tartamudeo que arruino la escena!

-Yanagi-senpai ¿deberíamos decirle algo a Marui-senpai?- pregunto Akaya.

-ya lo arruino no podemos decirle nada- dijo el castaño cansado de cuidar a los latosos que los acompañaban. Pero después de unos minutos de relajo ahora todos estaban reunidos: Yagyuu, Niou, Marui, Jackal, Kirihara y Yanagi ahora el silencio reinaba pues sabían era en serio, pronto tendrían que ir a Japón se reencontrarían con sus amigos pero… la idea de perder, asustaba.

-¡Seguramente lo lograremos!- animo Kirihara.- Tenemos a personas muy fuertes con nosotros, esta vez no perderemos a tantos compañeros como la anterior, solamente debemos ser más listos que ellos eso es todo- aunque dijera eso, Yanagi sonrió y palmeo al chico para animarlo eso les ayudo a todos. Marui se levanto con ánimos golpeando la mesa.

-¡exactamente cuando regresemos todos quedaran impactados porque ahora somos más fuertes que antes! ¡Si trabajamos todos juntos es claro que ganaremos!- dijo sacando de su bolsa una máscara de zorro japonés la cual coloco en la mesa.

-Oh, de pronto Marui tiene energía sin haber comido dulces- comento Jackal sorprendido

-… ahora que lo mencionas…-

"mierda, yo y mi boca"

-ya que estas aquí Jackal y como tu cagas dinero ¿No te importara si me compras un helado extra grande con chispitas de chocolate?-

-Yo quiero uno mediano de chocolate con cereza- dijo Kirihara uniéndose.

-Muy bien, entonces para mí un simple capuccino frio- le entra Yanagi

-Helado de café con barquillo de los tres sabores por fis-

-igual yo- y la parejita no se queda atrás pidiendo lo mismo, al final la cartera de Jackal es la que acaba tan seca como el despierto de Sahara, aunque a pesar de esto todos ellos también eran felices, estando juntos.

* * *

**.**

**Aeropuerto de Venecia, Italia**

**4:00 p.m. Martes**

**.**

* * *

Al parecer el vuelo se había atrasado un poco por lo que todavía estaban en la sala de espera, esperaba sentado a que su avión llegara pues ya tenía ganas de llegar a su querido Japón, hojeaba una revista la que fuera pero estaba impacientado además traía a dos revoltosos con él, se sentía como el hermano mayor así que no se sentía tan mal, además tenía a otro sujeto acompañándole aunque… no estaba seguro si era un joven maduro o un niño mas.

-¡Shiraishi aun no llega el avión! ¿A que podemos jugar?-

-Aquí no es un lugar para jugar Kin-chan será mejor que esperes- el pequeño niño pelirrojo se sentó a lado del segundo quien a diferencia de el esperaba paciente tomando un jugo, pero como estaba aburrido bofeteo la bebida del chico tirándola el piso.

-¿Pretendes hacerme enojar?- las manos de Echizen Ryoma se hicieron puños

-Mi mano reacciono por si sola- se justifico aunque vio que se acercaba Kenya que en su mano traía un vaso de café, ya que a él le habían tirado su bebida veía que era justo que le pasara lo mismo a otro, así que se limito a observar.

-Kenya ¿Qué tienes ahí?- señalo su camiseta y este cayo redondito en la trampa, bofeteo el vaso de café que le cayó en la cara al pobre chico que siempre presumía de ser el más rápido de todos, en esta ocasión fue el más lento… y tonto.

-JAJAJAJA

-ja… Jajaja… jaja… ja… que risa- ahora tendría que tirar su cafecito, ok, eso había sido divertido además ya estaba llegando el avión por lo que Kin-chan se emociono y empezó a brincotear por toda la sala jalando a Echizen.

-Vamos Koshimae no puedo esperar este año me propuse algo grande ¡pero es un secreto! Y cuando lo cumpla vas a hacerte pipi de la felicidad-

-No creo que haya algo que me haga hacer pipi- dijo subiendo al avión.

-de la felicidad- completo Shiraishi quitándose los lentes de sol que traía, acomodando sus cabellos.- ahh ecstacy~ esta vez estamos listos, somos más fuertes porque conmigo traigo a dos pequeños realmente engañosos-

-Shiraishi ¿podrías dejar de narrar y ayudarme?- dijo Kenya quitándose la camisa manchada de café.

-Espera un momento… la determinación esta en nuestro corazones, no vamos a flaquear aun en momentos de desesperación, toda nuestra incertidumbre será revelada ante nuestros ojos, juraremos venganza por nuestros seres queridos ¡cortaremos la cabeza de ese bastardo narcisista enfermo!- un silencio se formo donde la personas que abordaban el avión no tenía ni idea de lo que dijo Shiraishi pero dedujeron que era un discurso motivacional por lo que le aplaudieron.

-vuélvete escritor Shiraishi-

-Shiraishi está emocionado-

-Ok, yo solo quiero mi Ponta-

* * *

**.**

**Tokio, Japón. Martes. 11:30 p.m**

**Centro de Tokio, Azotea de un rascacielos**

**.**

* * *

Dos chicos de elegante traje negro, zapatos Oxford negros, con sus características mascaras de gas, vigilaban la gran ciudad desde las alturas, la brisa de nocturna alborotaban sus cabellos rojizos y castaños, el más bajo de los dos en este caso Eiji miro su brazalete feliz, sin poder ocultar su felicidad rio, era un bello brazalete de piedras azules.

-¿Te pone feliz algo así?- el menor sobresalto mirando al mayor con cierta arrogancia.

-hm, es un regalo que me dio Fuji y Oishi además… tu también traes uno- Tezuka intento ocultarlo provocando risas en Eiji.- Ese brazalete… ¿Te lo dio Fuji no es así? Te la pasaste toda la tarde viéndolo parecías su guardaespaldas o su novio jajajaja- Tezuka se sonrojo a pesar de que su máscara de gas lo ocultaba era obvio que estaba sonrojado _"¿no-no-novio?" _pensó serio y recto como si eso no le afectara la cordura. Fueron unos minutos en los que bobearon acerca de su primer día en la escuela cuando sintieron una fuerte brisa, sus risas fueron calladas.

-Me divertí mucho, Tezuka-

-… yo también- pero enseguida se puso recto mirando hacia enfrente.- Pero recuerda esto Kikumaru… nosotros estamos aquí con una misión, no podemos bajar la guardia aunque fuese innecesario, fue un pequeño desliz nuestro el habernos mezclado con ellos. Posiblemente Oishi y Fuji sean rastreados… por nuestra culpa- entonces Eiji bajo la cabeza, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh e Inui también quedaban expuestos ahora.

-Tezuka… somos un grandiosos idiotas, vamos a protegerlos porque ahora son nuestros valiosos amigos al igual que todos los demas, no hay que permitir que los lastimen, a nadie- Tezuka esbozo una sonrisa.- A-aunque ahora que lo pienso… eso suena vergonzoso y estúpido ¿no?-

-No importa cuán estúpidos sea, esos son tus sentimientos… a decir verdad yo también quiero protegerlos- Tezuka miro nuevamente el cielo nocturno, el también quería proteger a esos nuevos amigos que había hecho, aun mantienen cierta pureza que los hace personas ordinarias, protegería a cada uno de ellos, porque ellos son personas importantes para Fuji y para él.

Eiji tenía la intención de seguir con esta vida de estudiante que había comenzado pues era divertido, el no entender materias es batallar, quemarte el cerebro para entenderle, ser auxiliado por tus amigos, reunirte con ellos, reír con ellos compartir momentos, todo aquello que experimentó en el día de hoy sería una razón más para querer pelear.

-… Oishi…- miro determinante su brazalete llevando su mirada hacia Tezuka.- Luchemos juntos-

* * *

**.**

**{Lo que les espera a Tezuka y a Eiji}**

**Miércoles. 9:34 a.m**

**Escuela Seishun**

**.**

* * *

-Así que… por decisión de la maestra, del jefe de grupo y ¡yo!- hablo una presumida estudiante, Oishi era el jefe de grupo y en realidad no fue mucho de aportar aunque esta vez fue diferente, la maestra técnicamente no hizo nada, ella se la paso de flojera.- Haremos dos: Obra teatral y cosplay café, la obra será al final de todo el festival, esperen con ansias que yo pienso hacer una obra maestra además esta obra no es una cualquiera.

-Esa chica está riendo… no me gusta- murmuro Eiji

-A mí tampoco me gusta- admitió Fuji

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado pues hacer una obra era divertido además de cosplay era como el doble de divertido. Eiji corrió junto con Oishi a tomarle una foto a sus compañeros que ese ahora comenzaban a trabajar en lo de la obra que era lo más pesado.

-¿Se lo enviaras a alguien?-

-… sip… a un superior-

-ya veo… a tu jefe… ¡¿Qué?!-

-enviado~

Eiji estaba muy feliz pues haría cosas muy divertidas, tomo la mano de Oishi y corrió junto a sus compañeros a colaborar en la obra.

* * *

**.**

**Berlín, Alemania**

**Miércoles. 10:02 a.m**

**.**

* * *

Recientemente Yukimura acababa de bañarse, se estaba vistiendo pues hoy tendría una cita con Sanada y con algo de "suerte" (sarcasmote) se encontraría con algún amigo interrumpiéndolos (dígase Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya y Niou Masaharu) se estaba poniendo unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados con unos zapatos converse negros, con una camisa gris de manga larga arremangada hasta sus codos. De pronto su celular sonó, curioso fue a checar sorprendiéndose del remitente, pasando los segundos sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente, sus labios se extendían y se abrían hasta hacer una sonrisa, sus ojos violáceos abiertos y brillosos incluso desprendían chispitas lo primero que hizo fue bajar escaleras y toparse con el mayor quien leía el periódico como un aburrido adulto lo haría.

-¡Genichirou! Ven aquí- llamo con emoción a su novio.

-¿Te paso algo?- le fue mostrado un mensaje de Kikumaru Eiji.

-Se trata de Eiji dice que está muy bien junto con Tezuka- la mirada de Sanada de oscureció en cuanto escucho ese último nombre, sin embargo la mirada de Yukimura seguía feliz e iluminada mientras leía el mensaje (mi vida, me imagine a esos como papá y mamá).

**Para: Yukimura Seiichi**

**Sanada Genichirou**

_Tiempo sin saber de ustedes, Yukimura, Sanada. Seguramente ustedes ahora mismo están aprovechando al máximo su tiempo a solas, es obvio ustedes son como… eso… ya saben ¿marido y marido? Si eso, yo estoy muy bien igual Tezuka ambos comemos bien ¡nuestras tres comidas días! Mas el postre, nos dormimos a buena hora y hacemos nuestra tarea (bueno, Tezuka me ayuda) Hemos hecho amigos aquí, son muy buenas personas, por cierto Yukimura te contare algo :D… a Tezuka le gusta a un amigo llamado Fuji ¿inesperado? LO SE incluso alguien como él puede enamorarse y reír como bobo… oh, justo ahora acaba de hacer esa sonrisa de idiota Jajaja yo tengo muchos amigos ahora y me la paso muy bien, es divertido. Haremos una obra de teatro y un cosplay café… no se que sea pero suena divertido. Te mando fotos para que puedas ver como me la paso de bien, espero con ansias su llegada a Tokio. Bye-nyan_

* * *

**Este capitulo se me hizo bonito de escribir :3 la escena romántica entre Sanada y Yukimura, los tartamudeos de Niou perdón si me llego a salir muy OOC la verdad es que no le agarro mucho la onda a su personalidad ni su "puri" ni su "pupina" pero si escuchan bonitos :D Hubo como una extraño ligero casi imperceptible Fuji x Eiji pero es que así se llevan en el anime además el Tezuka x Eiji ese también salió sin querer queriendo, pero yo lo considero como Brofist mas o menos. Apareció Shiraishi, Kenya, Ryoma y Kin-chan ¿Qué hace Ryoma con ellos? Ni idea :D la Alpha pair se me hace como los papás (pero es por el papel que tienen en este fic) me dio ternurita la reacción de Yukimura cuando leyó el mensaje fue como: mamá está feliz por recibir un mensajes de uno de sus hijitos aaaw *se va a fangirlear por ahí* ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo tres!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis propiedad de Konomi Takeshi todos sus personajes le pertenecen la trama e historia… pues apareció de la nada en mi cabeza, no tengo idea si esto es original pero ¡en fin! Uno lo que quiere es satisfacer sus necesidades leyendo algo entretenido ¿cierto?

Género: De todo un poquito

Parejas: Oishi x Eiji, Tezuka x Fuji, Sanada x Yukimura, Niou x Yagyuu, Marui x Jackal, Yanagi x Akaya aparecerán mas parejas en el proceso.

Rating: T, dicho en otras palabras según yo para mayores de catorce por las… futuras situaciones (o eso tratare de que pase) puede subir de rating a M ya saben por el vocabulario grosero o ya saben por "esto y aquello" o/o

Advertencias: Lime/lemon puede ser una de las dos debo perfeccionar esto, el mismo título lo dice es una guerra, por lo que puede que tu personaje favorito este chorreando sangre o algo así, Yaoi esto es BL *w*

Summary: En cuanto noten que su presa haya bajado la guardia los cazadores irán directo a cortarle la cabeza, con un solo propósito y darán su vida para que se cumpla. Cazadores que luchan unidos permanecen unidos.

* * *

**.**

**Guerra de los Cazadores**

**Capitulo 3**

**Mi primer Festival Escolar**

**.**

* * *

-¡Pongan atención muchachos!- llamo la atención la encargada de la obra de teatro, Himawari la presumida chica del salón ¿la recuerdan? En los estereotipos, aquellas chicas rubias de ojos azules y tremendo cuerpo con ego que llega hasta los cielos bueno… de ese tipo, aunque bueno lo único de lo que no se podían quejar era de su forma de trabajar, si, era una idiota en cuanto a deportes y rendición académica pero vaya que alguien debía admitir que cuando se trataba de festivales o proyectos, ella sabia sacar provecho de todos los recursos.- Han hecho buen trabajo, las líneas parece que no hay problema alguno y las expresiones faciales salen de maravilla ¡claro! Después de todo estaba presente ahí, no iba a permitir que un desgano lo arruinara- sonrió encantadora aunque sus palabras sonaran tan duras.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás, Himawari-san?- la aludida se tenso en ira para mirar con odio a su mayor rival, la encargada del cosplay café, Izumi. Una refinada chica y elegante porte, cabellos lacio hasta donde terminaba su espalda y de unos misteriosos ojos de cocodrilo, piel de durazno. Igualmente era de temer, aunque es más amable pero vaya que perdía incluso la compostura cuando competía con Himawari.- Vaya que decepción- sonrió burlona mirando al grupo.

-Les felicito, han hecho un esplendido trabajo pero veamos que tan bien nos irá a la hora de la verdad ¡cierto! Debo recordarles que el trabajo mejor hecho en la escuela recibirá un premio pero eso… es un secreto- y la verdad es que nadie quería saber sobre ese premio.- Recuerden dar un buen servicio a nuestras clientes para esto, sin nada más que decir buen día- se despidió la misteriosa Izumi retirándose a saber Dios donde.

-Presiento que ellas podrían hacer Yuri- comento un chico encantado por la relación de ambas.

-Olvídate del Yuri, Kou- su compañera de atrás conocida como, "la fujoshi de la generación" sus ojos verdosos brillaban junto con su rubor de mejillas y su boca que por poco tiraba baba.- Tezuka-kun parece estar emocionado ¡yo lo sé!- nuestra fujoshi lo sabia debido a la inquietud en sus manos, nervioso.

-Me pregunto de que se disfrazara Eiji- se pregunto Kawamura con curiosidad.

-En realidad nadie escogerá su traje, Izumi lo hará- contesto Kaidoh.

-Esperándose de Izumi debe tener un buen ojo para eso- comento Fuji con una gota recorriendo su mejilla.

Los estudiantes emocionados se preparaban para irse a sus respectivas casas, unos tenían que repasar sus líneas, otros se quedarían hasta al anochecer para acabar con la escenografía, personas como Eiji irían a sus casas a hacerse los vagos sin embargo hoy no tendría que deambular por la noche con esa terrorífica mascara, oportunidad perfecta.

-Oishi- llamo al azabache quien se iba adelantando junto con Kaidoh pero en ese momento en que sus labios pronunciaron su nombre cayó en cuenta de algo, algo que le hizo sonrojarse y ocultarse ¡¿Por qué lo llamaría?! ¡¿Para salir juntos?! ¡¿SOLOS?! ¡¿JUNTOS?! Ahora que caía en cuenta eso sonaba como si él quisiera una cita ¡exacto! Sería como una cita, entonces pensara que le gusta… espera un momentito loco ¿acaba de pensar "gustarle"? es decir ¿gustar de la palabra gustar de amar? Justo ahora estaba analizando sus pensamientos ¿Por qué sentiría algo así por alguien tan maternal como él? Un amorío entre la mamá y su hijo ¿no sería algo así un tabú? Bueno para empezar, Eiji pedazo de idiota, no es que sea su mamá ni el su hijo… "me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy pensando en puras idioteces ¡no tiene nada de malo una salida entre amigos! ¡No forzosamente tienen que ir los dos juntos! (siendo sincero consigo mismo esa idea no está nada mal) ¿Por qué preocuparse? ¡Somos hombres y somos solo muy amigos!"

A este punto, la cara de Eiji estaba tan roja y su respiración ultra agitada parecía como una colegiala a la que le diera un ataque de asma por no poder confesarse y para colmo antes de que se diera cuenta Oishi estaba frente suyo viéndole como si nada. Nuestro gato el muy idiota le da casi un paro golpeándose con la pared de la vergüenza.

-¿Estás bien? Creo que te golpeaste y… estas sangrando-

-NO ME DIGAS digo… ¿Desde hace cuanto que estas parado ahí?-

-ehm… pues me hablaste pero te escondiste y yo solo te seguí pero creo que te estaba dando un ataque de asma ¿eres asmático?-

-¡para nada! Solamente creí que... tu…- ¡animo Eiji tu puedes decírselo porque recuerda, solo es una salida amistosa entre amigos y solo eso! Oh dios, su cara estaba roja y no podía evitarlo, trago saliva y miro para hacia algún lugar el que sea estaba bien.

-Cierto, justo ahora todos vamos a ir a comer ¿vienes?-

-… eh- así de fácil se lo dijo.- ah… ¡por supuesto que voy!- incluso ya todos estaban reunidos solo faltaba el, tonto Eiji siempre pensando a lo extremo. Corrieron hasta el _Mc Donald's_ más cercano porque Momoshiro estaba muriéndose de hambre y entro al primer lugar de comida rápida que vio es decir ni tiempo para escoger que lugar comer. Después de ver como el glotón de segundo año arrasaba con las indefensas hamburguesas algunos decidieron que una simple orden de papas fritas sería suficiente. Finalmente después de comer, había que bajar la comida de algún modo la mejor forma era jugando un buen partido de tennis, curiosamente Inui traía una mochila con nueve raquetas.

Personas como Eiji y Tezuka presumían de sus conocimientos en el deporte, otros como Fuji y Oishi ya estaban desde hacía ya unos años, novatos como Kawamura apenas entendían las reglas pero para ser nuevo desprendía una desbordante pasión por ello y una descomunal fuerza. Sin contar con que el tiempo pasaba rápido término en un emocionante partido Tezuka vs Oishi siendo el primero el ganador aunque aun así el perdedor obtuvo su recompensa… ejem, Eiji estuvo para animar al perdedor así que digamos que le fue bien. Al finalizar la tarde cada uno fue a su respectiva casa… que por cierto, los irresponsables no han repasado sus líneas para la obra.

* * *

**.**

**Día del Festival. Escuela Seigaku **

**9:14 a.m viernes**

**.**

* * *

-¡Pasen a nuestra cafetería cosplay para las chicas como nosotras nos espera mucho fanservice aquí!- animaba una compañera con traje de un adorable oso amarillo.- cielos… hacer esto a primera hora es una molestia en el cu-

-No seas malhablada, Hiragi- regaño otra compañera con traje de gato de gato morado- Me hubiera gustado ver a Tezuka-kun en cosplay pero… aquí estoy, repartiendo anuncios- la cafetería ya había abierto e incluso ya habían clientas dentro y eran atendidas por los estudiantes vestidos de elegantes personajes de anime o manga. Izumi sonreía conteniendo su risa, justo como lo había planeado estaba saliendo todo a la perfección las clientas no paraban de venir y eso que aun no aparecían sus verdaderas armas de doble filo.

-Kikumaru Eiji ¿Qué haces todavía ahí oculto? Creí haberte dicho que ya estabas listo.

-¡Mentira! Sigo incompleto ¡de hecho creo que no podre salir de esta forma!- se negaba a salir.

-Déjate de payasadas y sal ahora.

-¡Estoy en mis días nya!

-¡Eres un chico es imposible! Ahora sal ahí y ve a conseguir muchos puntos- literalmente lo saco a patadas de su escondite, los muchachos que iban de paso se quedaron pasmados en su lugar a una bellísima chica, bueno… era Eiji usando una peluca color rosa que iba atado en una cebolla adorable, gracias a la magia del maquillaje el rubor en sus mejillas era más notorio, traía vistiendo un furisode de flores en otoño cosa que para la vista era como un espectáculo. Esta era la primera arma de Izumi para ganar este festival, usar los encantos de Kikumaru Eiji y plasmarlos en una hermosa chica con cierta actitud_ Tsundere_ ¡algo muy atractivo para los estudiantes varones!

-Soy una genio- la fujoshi quien preparaba los aperitivos fantaseaba miles de cosas en las cuales eran protagonizadas por Eiji y Oishi algo como una situación algo comprometedora.- Ahora ve Kikumaru Eiji atiende los deseos de los caballeros- le dio un ligero empujo al ruborizado Eiji quien inhalo y exhalo unas cinco veces tratando de eliminar los nervios.

"Como vengan metiendo mano, les corto el…" antes de que nuestro prosaico Eiji terminara su amenaza noto que Oishi atendía del otro lado a un grupo de señoritas que pedían su orden, Oishi simplemente mantenía una actitud amable y servicial… vistiendo un traje de shinigami (Bleach) usando una peluca de color azul marino alborotado.

-¡¿Oishi?!- Eiji examino con la mirada al más grande con la mirada antes de reventar en risas.- hahahaha ¿Qué se supone que eres?-

-no lo sé creo que… un shinigami, supongo ¿Qué hay de ti, te travistieron?- enseguida las risas se detuvieron convirtiéndose en un gruñido de gato, las chicas murmuraban cosas entre ellas sobre estos dos, tal vez dijo algo que no debía (NO ME DIGAS).- No te preocupes, no se ve mal de hecho creo que es lindo- eso no paso desapercibido por la fujoshi del salón quien agrando su oído ¿lindo? ¿Qué significa eso, Oishi Shuichiro?

-… ya veo… gra-gracias-

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de coquetear y pónganse a trabajar!- regaño Izumi separándolos lo que causo descontento en el grupo de la esquina. Aunque muchos se preguntaban ¿Dónde estaba Fuji? ¿Dónde está Tezuka? Pues Izumi sabía cuando debía sacar sus armas, no era tonta tenían competencia con una cafetería de mayordomos lo cual significaba que comenzaban a estar en desventaja ¡pero no había nada de qué preocuparse… todo estaba fríamente calculado.

-Mayordomos… bien entonces aquí es donde yo sacare mi otra as bajo la manga- sonrió con superioridad.- Fuji Syusuke sal- el aludido entro a escena causando impacto, no traía ninguna peluca sus cabellos castaños eran los mismos sin embargo llevaba un arreglo de flores blancas que recogían un poco su flequillo, no necesito de mucho maquillaje para verse bien, vistiendo un furisode blanco con sakuras llevando en su cabeza unas orejas altas y blancas de zorro, llevando detrás nueve colas de zorro.

-Bien… me alegro de que no sea el único al que vistieron de mujer- sonrió Eiji

-Me parece una exageración que le hagan llevar nueve colas- dijo Oishi

-En lo absoluto Oishi-kun mientras tengamos personal llamativo estaremos atrayendo más clientes por lo que nuestros puntos irán aumentando a este paso posiblemente ganemos este festival- contesto una compañera suya que iba vestida de _maho shoujo._

-Siento que estas describiendo esto como una batalla ardiente-

-Es porque esta es una batalla ¿Sabes que hay como premio?- el azabache negó con la cabeza con un poquito de miedo.- el ganador podrá obtener un título similar al del director por un tiempo indeterminado, realmente no estoy muy bien informada aunque hasta donde sé es que algo le sucede al director… extraño ¿no es así?- la chica sonó preocupada mirando a Izumi arder en llamas de la emoción.

-Tezuka ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?- las chicas al escuchar el nombre del castaño voltearon sin importar la discreción sacando sus celulares o cámaras, el castaño mayor llevaba puesto un hakama oscuro, azul marino casi tirando a negro, trayendo dos katanas de dudosa procedencia y de cada lado, la cara de Tezuka era cubierta por una máscara de _okami_. El pobre Fuji cargaba con 6 tazas de expresso al mismo tiempo si se caían arruinarían su elaborado traje pero qué bueno que el mayor estuvo para ayudarle fue entonces que una voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Espero que estén disfrutando de nuestros servicios, nos complace ver sus sonrisas de satisfacción y como sorpresa les traemos a ustedes una serie de shows de entretenimiento para ustedes!- animaron los clientes con aplausos y gritos.- Pero antes debemos agradecer al salón vecino por ayudarnos a elaborar esto- le dieron un sobrecito donde saco para luego anunciar.- Nuestra talentosa compañera Miki nos cantara con su melodiosa voz _Chocolat_- recibieron a la chica con aplausos quien llevaba un muy bien elaborado cosplay de una peluca larga y lacia morado por fuera y rosa por dentro, llevando pupilentes de color azul claro con un traje de lolita gótica llevando en sus brazos un peluche de gato. La bella chica con cosplay de _Stocking Anarchy_ miro a su público y les guiño encantadora tomando el micrófono empezando a sonar la canción. (Insertar canción aquí _Chocolat feat. Mariya Ise) _las luces se apagaron y enseguida apareció un reflector dirigido a la cantante.

Enseguida Oishi comenzó a temblar con esa cancioncita romántica y miro de reojo a Eiji que estaba a su lado observando como su compañera enamoraba a todos con su hermosa voz, sus ojos azules brillaban y observaban ansiosos la escena. Trago grueso ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera nervioso con esto? solo era una canción, solo era Eiji el que estaba a su lado.

_I see you before me you see me before you_

_Never thought that I'd fall in love with you_

A Tezuka le sucedía algo similar que a Oishi, el estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en la pared escuchando con atención la canción imaginando a él y a Fuji, un poco avergonzado de eso miro a los espectadores dándose cuenta que había una que otra pareja que se tomaba de las manos o la chica se recargaba en el chico, o se dedicaban tiernas palabras entre ellos.

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT you make me feel_

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT so sweet and pure_

_CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT I'll wear the ring forever_

Eiji se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por Oishi aunque fuera de reojo, se puso nervioso no sabía si devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa o debía decirle "¿Qué me miras?" aunque eso ultimo sonaba muy grosero de su parte, se intento distraer dejándose llevar por la hermosa voz de su compañera la cual era una belleza de canción, ciertamente era muy romántica para su gusto pero debía reconocerlo, era tierna. Le tembló la mano estaba dubitativo ¿Debía tomarle la mano? Su mano sudaba de los nervios, sentía su rostro arder probablemente estaba sonrojado.

_I'll go to the park wait for you to come_

_I believe in you only one is you_

_You will be my angel I will be you spirit_

_Doesn't matter what what they say to us_

Fuji estaba encantado con tan tierna letra incluso llego él a imaginarse en un hermoso día de nublado donde la lluvia cae, bajo la lluvia el lloraba de la felicidad y frente a el Tezuka que le abrazaba protegiéndolo de cualquiera, confesando su amor bajo la lluvia o besando bajo la lluvia cualquiera de las dos era una elección adorable cargada de sentimientos, entonces, se dio cuenta que era imposible eso no podía pasar. Se sonrojo por lo tonto y consiguió gozando de la hermosa canción ¿Por qué era que su corazón latía tan rápido? Parecía como la típica colegiala enamorada preguntándose el porqué de sus latidos.

Oishi de pronto sintió el roce de su mano con la de Eiji, era solo un pequeño roce y sintió el pequeño temblor igual que el suyo, el azabache sonrió lentamente correspondiendo a tomarle la mano al pelirrojo ambas manos temblorosas al sentir el contacto se detuvieron y solamente se sostuvieron una a la otra ambos sonrojados y desviando la vista hacia direcciones contrarias. La chica fujoshi se dio cuenta de eso y su sonrisa se extendió tomándoles una tierna foto

"Esta será una tierna parejita" pensó la chica retirándose.

Fuji se harto de que fuera Tezuka el único que le mirara por lo que sus miradas se interceptaron siendo el menor que le dedicara una hermosa sonrisa.

Fuji abrió sus ojos al sentir la cercanía entre sus rostros, se le había acercado que ni lo había visto venir por un momento pensó que sería un beso lo que le daría, es más, era un beso lo que le iba a dar, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse pero Tezuka esbozo una sonrisa alejándose lentamente de Fuji ¿Por qué? Se pregunto Fuji aun dudoso a lo que Tezuka seguía mirando al ojiazul confundido. Sin embargo el mayor tomo la mano del otro y deposito un tierno beso en el dorso, Miki quien cantaba observo a aquellos dos y sonrió encantada de que gracias a su canción las personas pudieran amarse. Significaba que seguir con su meta de ser cantante y expresar sentimientos con su voz estaba saliendo de maravilla.

_I see you before me you see me before you_

_Never thought that I'd fall in love with you_

En cuanto acabo y dio una reverencia, los presentes aplaudieron y otros se levantaron, incluso algún dramático tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y aplaudía con emoción pues la voz de la chica en verdad les llego haciendo recordar o imaginar algún romance que tuvieron o tendrán.

-hyu~ veo que al señor shinigami le gusta a la hermosa y gatuna Eiji- comento una compañera suya quien traía el cosplay de Lucy Heartfilia con su sonrisa picara miro la unión entre manos de estos dos quienes al ser descubiertos se separaron como robots completamente rojos. Igual se fijo que el rostro de Fuji estaba agachado con la cara hirviendo de la vergüenza mientras que el de Tezuka estaba todo sereno.

-Ustedes son muy raros- comento al ver a los tres chicos (excluyan a Tezuka) actuando raro sin embargo los dejo sin preguntar nada más.

* * *

**.:: Media Hora antes de la Obra::.**

-¡EL CIELO NOS HA ABANDONADO, HE OLVIDADO MIS LINEAS!- grito Akari, una estudiante del salón de Oishi quien yacía en el suelo llorando melodramáticamente botada en el suelo mientras mordía elegantemente un pañuelo, pero fue levantada por su superior quien enseguida llego a regañarle y sermonear a la pobre, Eiji era maquillado por las chicas al igual que Fuji.

-Pero Akari tú tienes papel de personaje de relleno si se te olvida algo realmente no importa- contesto sincera otra chica.

-¿Insinúas que mi participación no es de interés?

-así es.

"No tienes por qué ser tan dura… pobre" pensaron todos sudando la gota gorda, se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse dejando ver a una encantada chica del staff cuyos ojos brillaban orgullosos de su trabajo.- ¡Kikumaru-kun está listo!- entro Eiji con una peluca de color rubio tirando a cenizo atado a dos coletas caídas y rizadas, teniendo un moño adorable de color beige con un hermoso vestido del mismo color con rayas blancas al igual que negras, tenia bellos encajes, llevando botas con tacones cortos de color café haciendo parecer que fueran de cazador como accesorio un bello collar con unas piedras negras.

-Te ves adorable Kikumaru-kun- comento la chica arreglando el vestido de Eiji agarrando mas pañuelos para meterlos en el busto del vestido para poder llenarlo.- listo estas preciosa-

-¿Tú crees?... … OYE-

-¡kyaa~ Fuji-san no se queda atrás también se ve encantador!- dijeron ambas chicas terminando de maquillarlo dejándolo como un ángel.- Si fuera una mujer de verdad no me importaría ser lesbiana por usted-

-ehehe… ok, eso es raro-

Fuji Syusuke nuevamente se veía preciosa llevando un vestido de cuello halter, siendo la falda del vestido con hermosos holanes el vestido en general era de color salmón llevaba un suéter ligero y delgado color negro junto haciendo juego con sus zapatillas de tacón alto, la peluca de Fuji era una color castaño y lacio que le llegaba hasta terminar la espalda llevando como accesorio de cabeza una hermosa flor de pétalos blancos y en su cuello llevaba un collar de una piedra roja. También con Fuji debían agarrar varios pedazos de pañuelos para metérselos en el busto del vestido y hacer como si de verdad fueran el busto.

-...Ay no jueguen- dijo injusto Eiji jorobándose.- ¿Por qué a Fuji lo hicieron más bubón que a mí? ¡Yo también quiero pechos!- las chicas se rieron por su comentario y que digamos Fuji no estaba feliz pues a pesar de que era puro relleno los de su salón no paraban de mirarle.

-Eiji, no digas eso- dijo un sonrojado Oishi quien también como Tezuka formaban parte del staff todas las chicas se preguntaban "¿Por qué no hacer que otros dos chicos atractivos formaran parte?" toda esta idea de Himawari comenzaba a asustarlos tal vez… algo tramaba esa mujer. Tezuka miro la hora de su celular dándose cuenta que Eiji le miraba con una sonrisa complica… está por comenzar la obra.

* * *

**.::Calles de Tokio ::**

**12:37 a.m**

-¡APARTENSE, MOCOSOS DE MIERDA QUIERO MI COCHINO HELADO EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Yanagi se acariciaba la sien observando la estupidez de Kirihara Akaya por la idea de querer un helado a mitad de camino además de que su senpai había mencionado que estaba comenzando a cansarse no en el sentido literal, el menor corrió por unos helados, esos helados eran los más famosos de todo Tokio y Kirihara conseguiría uno para su senpai. Vivo o muerto.

-¡ABRETE NIÑA!- grito Marui teniendo una pelea salvaje con una pequeña de cinco años ambos infantiles mayores de edad de peleaban por un cono de esos helados.

-Marui no le hables así a una pequeña niña- regaño nervioso Jackal sintiendo vergüenza ajena de hecho todos lo que iban con esos dos sentían vergüenza, Yukimura era el que se estaba impacientando, no habían tenido exactamente mucho tiempo para buscar a Eiji y Tezuka pues el viajar a Tokio y desempacar era un relajo, opacaba su tiempo libre además de que Sanada no le dejaría ir hasta que terminara, ahora dentro de poco comenzaría la obra y estos dos estaban peleando por unos jodidos helados, a la mierda lo haría el mismo.

-Quítense, a un lado- dijo entrando en esa bola eterna de niños.

-oh, Yukimura perdió la paciencia- dijo sonriente Niou.

-… desde que recibió ese mensaje de Kikumaru sobre su obra ha estado muy ansioso- suspiro fatigado Sanada.

La mirada fría de Yukimura congelo a los niño haciendo que ellos abrieran un caminito para el peliazul pidiendo dos helados de chocolate, los pidió, se lo dieron en cinco segundos, pago por ellos, se los dio a Kirihara y Marui, se los jalo con rudeza por el cuello de sus camisas y se los llevo arrastrándolos.- Vámonos- ordeno siendo Yukimura seguido por los demás.

* * *

**.:: Escuela Seigaku. Auditorio::.**

Estaba comenzando a llenarse el lugar de estudiantes, el staff de la obra andaba de aquí y allá, haciendo pruebas de sonido y toda la cosa. El telón estaba cerrado por lo que no se sabía que es lo que había detrás de esas cortinas rojas, Himawari indicaba las posiciones de entrada a los personajes, animaba a los desanimados y comprobaba que no hicieran nada estúpido.

-… No llega Yukimura ni los demás- se asomo levemente Eiji observando que los asientos reservados para ellos seguían vacíos.

-¡KIKUMARU EIJI! DEJA DE ASOMARTE- regaño la directora de la obra.- Tch, faltan minutos para comience la obra debes estar en tu lugar, en el piso dos del castillo, ahora- Eiji asintió y corrió a su puesto.

"Favor de apagar todo aparato eléctrico que tenga, poner el celular en vibrador y procurar no hacer mucho ruido ¿ne?" dijo la narradora tomando el micrófono. Entonces fue cuando escucharon que la puerta de entrada del auditorio era pateada dejando a ver ocho muchachos haciendo una entrada espectacular entre estos ocho, tres idiotas hacían pose para verse geniales (dígase Kirihara, Marui y Niou), era Yanagi quien se tapaba el rostro como aquel que quería decir: "no los conozco", Yukimura tenía un mechón despeinado debido a lo que tuvo que estar jalando como mamá.

-¿Ve Yanagi-senpai? Llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Tuviste que hacer tu pancho con unos pequeños.

Se sentaron los ocho en sus asientos reservados siendo: Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, Niou y Yagyuu en ese orden. Ya solo faltaban dos minutos para comenzar la obra, los personajes estaban en círculo como si estuvieran planeando la perfecta estrategia de juego.

-Hagan una excelente actuación, muchachos- dijo una chica del staff, la encargada en el maquillaje.

-¡buena suerte mis leales seguidores!- animo la jefa presumida.

-no bajen la guardia- animo Tezuka.

-SEIGAKU…FIGHT-O!- se separaron poniéndose en sus puestos.

* * *

**.:: Inicio de la Obra ::.**

Erase una vez una bellísima niña llamada Alice de bellos risos de oro, vivía en un pueblo de la edad media la chica era amada por todos pero ella no podía salir frecuentemente, ella permanecía la mayor parte del día y noche atrapada en una olvidada mansión debido a una maldición

-"Paso día y noche encerrada en esta tétrica mansión porque la maldición y mi reina me lo imponen"- sollozo la chica de risos dorados (Eiji) *Entra la reina vestida de capa negra* (Inui) la reina del pueblo venia junto con sus dos horribles hijas: Momoko y Yui (Momo y Kawamura) quienes enseguida fueron a maltratar a la pobre Alice además de ensuciar todo lo que ella había limpiado con esmero.

-"Tch… perras"- murmuro Alice de mal humor.

-"¿Dijiste algo Alice?"- la malvada reina miro con maldad a nuestra indefensa protagonista.

-"Alice hoy tendremos una fiesta en esta mansión queremos que este todo impecable y arreglado para la noche, es una fiesta de disfraces y tu no podrás participar"- empujo Momoko.

-"Además de perras. Puercas"- *risas del público*

-"Conoceremos a un montón de chicos buenísimos así que no te queremos en esa fiesta ¿escuchaste eso, mal nacida?" dijo Yui jalando el cabello rubio de Alice

"_En realidad no tienes que narrar como si fuera un libro, Miura" _pensó el staff.

-Se ve que la rabia de Eiji es real- murmuro Sanada observando el gesto de odio dirigido a la madrastra y a sus hijas, este gesto de querer asesinar, aquel que daba miedo solamente había que rezar para que no mate a nadie frente a los estudiantes.

**Acto #3**

El príncipe Ryu estaba entrando a escena pasando por puertas de oro con diamantes siendo su asistente (Akari) el que anunciaría su presencia en un alta voz, las princesas voltearon a verlo completamente cautivadas por su físico, Alice oculta entre las sombra con su hermoso vestido sintiendo el flechazo de Cupido al ver sus ojos grises y seductores.

-"Con ustedes… el príncipe Ryu"- *aplauso y gritos de las princesas y el publico*

-"Cásate conmigo"-

-"Dame cien hijos"-

-"¡Te amamos!"-

Cosas así gritaba su club de fans, pero sucede que el príncipe había quedado fascinado por dos esplendidas mujeres: la adorable Alice y el ardiente… Fuji ¡QUIERO DECIR! ¡La peligrosa y hermosa Victoria! _"¿En que está pensando la narradora?"_ *Ryu agarra a ambas de la cintura*

Para este entonces, Tezuka y Oishi estaban fijándose como metiches en la obra, el staff se dio cuenta de esto y fue imposible no reírse pero Himawari estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos para luego finalizar con una macabra sonrisa.

-"Lo he decidido… no puedo escoger a ninguna de las dos porque amabas son espectaculares así que me casare con ustedes dos"- ¡el publico quedo con la boca abierta literal! Entre Alice y Victoria no hubo problema ¡Y eso fue lo peor! ¡No tenían problemas con compartir el hombre! ¿Qué rayos?

"_Inaceptable" _pensaron Tezuka y Oishi al mismo tiempo. Pero el momento verdadero fue cuando el príncipe iba a besarlas. Himawari había entendido todo ¡risas! Este pequeño desliz haría que se llevara la victoria en la bolsa, rió con malicia.- ¿Desean impedir ese beso? Muy bien entonces ¡vayan!- también fue literal eso de sacar primero a Tezuka que por cierto este quedo pálido pero las chicas gritaron de emoción al verlo incluso vestido con su camisa del staff se veía irresistible, Fuji vio la entrada de Tezuka pero ninguno dijo algo.

-"… ¡Detente!"- detuvo Tezuka y la boca de todo el mundo quedo en una perfecta "O" ya nada de esto estaba en la obra gracias a Himawari tendrían que improvisar y solo eso quedaba ya que si perdían la rubia se encargaría de castigar a todos.-"… Victoria es… es… ¡es mi amante!"- el publico quedo en un rotundo silencio pero se escucho la carcajada de Akaya la cual fue callada por un golpe de Sanada.

-"¿Lo soy?"- ¡Victoria entra en confusión!

-"Lo eres"- El sexy cazador le hace entrar en razón, este es un amorío entre pueblerino y una princesa ¡Ni loca comparto a mi Fuji Syusuke!

-Como que… a mi me dejaron en la esquina- ¡ahora Alice pierde protagonismo!

-"¡Matare a todo aquel que quiera tocar a Victoria!"- saco de la nada una katana de un filo indudable, definitivamente era una katana, las actrices princesas se hicieron en una esquina para animar al sexy cazador mientras que el príncipe sonrió confiado y saco su espada, Fuji dio unos cinco pasos lejos de ellos.

-Tezuka… esto… es actuado, no tienes porque sacar tu espada.

-¿Ho~ ho~? interesante giro a la historia- comento Momo en el backstage

-"Si no eres mía… ¡no serás de nadie!"- Himawari pateo a escena a Oishi quien cayó de cara, poniéndose pálido por estar frente a muchas personas.

-¿Oishi?

-¿Eiji?

-¿No eras Alice?

-¡Tezuka!- regaño el castaño menor

-Fuji…- se sintió como perro regañado.

Recibieron aplausos del publico quienes estaban muertos de la risa, esto debía ser así Inui comprendió que esta obra debía ser improvisada entro se acomodo el vestido y salió a escena desde el segundo piso del palacio.

-"Así es, tu nombre no es Alice. Eres un robot creado para matar a la humanidad… Eiji#94"- entro Inui cambiando… toda la obra.

-¿94?- murmuro Eiji sin creérselo, su semblante estaba oscurecido y sentía ganas de llorar, este era su primer festival.

-"Ahora debo desmantelarte antes de que mates a tus seres queridos"- saco por debajo del vestido un martillo, pero Oishi en un reflejo de valentía agarro a Eiji colocándolo detrás de el.

-…Oishi-

-"Tu… eres el enemigo"- Tezuka blandió su katana, y pues el príncipe ya no tenía mucho que hacer ahí simplemente saco su espada apuntando a la antagonista. Inui sonrió y señalo a Fuji

-"Victoria es en realidad Fuji además no es humano es un vampiro que solo te estaba usando para alimentarse"- el público femenino grito.

-esto se puso bueno- dijo sonriente Yukimura.

-"¿Es cierto eso Victoria?"-

-"¡No lo escuches Tezuka te está engañando es su plan para matarnos a todos!"-

"_¡Le está siguiendo el juego!" _pensaron Oishi y Eiji *salen a escenas las princesas en una horda con antorchas y con movimientos zombies* Inui se coloco hasta arriba y señalo a las dos parejas y al príncipe que ya no tenía nada que ver en la obra.

-"Ahora esclavos vayan y maten a esos traidores"- ordeno Inui y las princesas zombies sostuvieron a Eiji haciendo que se separara de Oishi, dramática separación fue esa pues el público parecía quedarse sin aliento.

-"¡Eiji!"-

-"¡Oishi!"- las princesas hicieron que Eiji quedara vulnerable a Inui, supuestamente Inui fingiría golpear a Eiji con el martillo pero en ese lapso de segundos, Eiji vio los ojos de Inui… algo, vio a través de ellos, su mirada se volvió el de una fiera y se deshizo fácilmente de las zombies sacando una pistola disparando al techo haciendo ahuyentar a las zombies.

-¿Es legal traer eso?- pregunto Kawamura todo tranquilo tomándose un refrescante bebida.

-No lo sé, no dice nada en el reglamento- contesto Kaidoh.

El arma de Eiji la llevo a la frente de Inui con su mirada salvaje que tenía, Yukimura estaba interesado mientras que Sanada y Yanagi eran los que estaban semi parados para evitar alguna masacre

-"eso… suéltalo"- dijo Fuji observando a Eiji con el arma quien traía una extraña sonrisa.

-… "bang"- imito el sonido de un disparo guardando el arma, Inui cayo temblando de miedo, Eiji no pudo evitar soltar una risita mirando al publico pensando que ya era hora de acabar con la obra.-" Fuji la vampira derrota junto con el príncipe Ryu la horda de muertos vivientes luego Fuji se va con Tezuka, el sexy cazador y se van a vivir pero desaparecen y no los volvemos a ver, el príncipe Ryu construye su propio harem- el publico ladea la cabeza.- No se supo mas del robot #94 pero al menos derroto a su madrastra y todos vivieron felices por siempre- hubo una desaprobación en el publico cosa que causo impacto.

-¿Y el beso?

-¡Queremos beso!

-¡Exigimos apasionado beso!

-¡Ay por todos los… ¡nada les complace!- no pudo evitar mirar a Oishi con un increíble rubor en serio pensó que le iba a besar o algo así, pero se fijo que Tezuka se encogió de hombros como en un "bueno, si insisten" para luego agarrar de la nada a Fuji y besarle con fervor y pasión justo como lo habían exigido, Yukimura y todos ellos quedaron ahora si con la boca abierta, Eiji seguía con su semblante oscurecido y una lagrimita asomándose… pobrecillo, realmente creyó que alguien le iba a besar ¡pero como se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento era ilógico! Miro con ánimo al público zarandeando a los dos locos que se atrevieron a besarse frente al público, quienes por cierto seguían besándose.

-¡ahí lo tienen, su dichoso beso! Gracias por venir ¡Fin!... ¿fin?... Tezuka… ¡He dicho fin, o sea ya sepárate de el pobre Fuji lo asfixias!- solamente así lo soltó, el público quedo satisfecho con la obra y todavía seguían aplaudiendo y riendo, Himawari era quien daba reverencias y recibía el ramo de rosas. Ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de lo que quedaba del festival.

* * *

**.:: Después de la Obra ::.**

Todavía los chicos comentaban lo genial que había salido la obra y del tremendo beso final, habían salido para disfrutar de lo que quedaba del festival y cuando iban por ahí siempre había una chica que gritaba al verlos, no solo les gusto, les creó un trauma. Oishi miro a Eiji quien parecía todavía algo pensativo desde que acabo la obra, el helado que había comprado pronto se iba a derretir.

-¿Qué tal tu festival, lindo no?- Oishi trato de animarlo pues con casi nada reía simplemente mirada algún punto como si algo anduviera.

-para serte sincero… en mi vida he visto muchas mierdas… ¡pero esta ha sido la mejor mierda de todas!- bueno significa que le gusto aunque fue un caos, destruyeron el techo y parte de la escenografía.- Mi parte favorita fue cuando Tezuka y tu entraron de improviso- el mayor rió nervioso, realmente ni loco entraría a un escenario.

-¿Qué tal el beso de Tezuka y Fuji?- carcajeaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

-Oh… eso si fue un beso-

Hubo un intermedio de puro silencio donde los dos estaban mirando el festival desde dentro de la escuela, después de esto irían derechitos a sus casas, Oishi miro de reojo al de cabello caoba que veía todavía la ventana fue sorpresa que el rompiera el silencio.- Dime, Oishi… ¿Todavía sabes quién soy?- la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa pero vaya que aun lo recordaba, solamente hizo una pequeña mención de ello pero de lo que tenía entendido, Eiji y Tezuka no son personas normales.

-¿Ha donde quieres llegar con eso?- Oishi se sentó tranquilamente dejando a un lado su mochila mientras que Eiji permanecía viendo el festival desde la ventana. Después de pensarlo un poco, su mirada se ilumino con un ligero casi imperceptible sonrojo.

-Nada… estaba pensando ¿Cómo sería el Kikumaru Eiji que tiene una vida normal y corriente?-

-Realmente deseas tener una vida tranquila ¿eh?- le sonrió conmovido.

-¡por supuesto! Seria así de divertido todo el tiempo ¡no tienes idea de cuánto te envidio!- Eiji reacciono a lo que dijo e inmediatamente se hizo bolita en su lugar mientras que Oishi de insistente no paraba de decirle "¿Qué dijiste? Vuelve a decirlo" su cara estaba tan roja como la de un tomate pero finalmente recupero la compostura recibiendo unas palmaditas en la cabeza de parte del mayor.

-Hahaha ¿lo ves? Inconscientemente me dices lo que piensas, eso ya es un avance-

-¿De qué hablas?- frunció su ceño agarrando su mochila para poder irse.

-Lentamente, estas siendo tú- su respuesta le dejo bastante pasmado, simplemente fingió ignorarle e ir a casa pero no contó con que al doblar de pasillo chocaría con Yukimura Seiichi.

-¡Yukimura!- se espanto pero a la vez se sorprendió, no pudo reaccionar pues los brazos del aludido le apretujaban, ah cierto, ese mega abrazo con naturaleza estranguladora, Sanada estaba allí también aunque no solo él, Akaya, Yanagi no habían cambiado mucho siguen siendo los mismo, Marui se unió al abrazo, Jackal sostenía todos los dulces y premios ganados por el primero, Niou con su típico "puri" y Yagyuu… bueno…. Se veía igual de caballeroso que antes.

-¡Eiji estuviste genial en tu obra! Me haces sentir orgulloso- bueno, ahora no quería tocar sobre el tema de la obra.- ¿Y el no será el famoso Oishi del que tanto nos hablabas?- trago saliva el pobre y las mejillas de Eiji nuevamente se tiñeron de un tierno rosa.- Parece tener cara de mamá- comento Kirihara.

-Hey Pssst ¿No será que Eiji este tras los huesos de este?- susurro Akaya al oído de Yagyuu.

-Con que ya nos salió con galán- bufo sonriente Yanagi.

-¡¿EH NO?! El es… un idiota y… mujeriego- miro a Oishi en un intervalo de un segundo volviendo a ver a Akaya.- eso sería adulterio-

-Kikumaru… aun no nos presentas- recordó Sanada el único todavía normal entre la bola de locos, se podría decir que Yukimura es normal pero eso sería erróneo el ya había perdido la cabeza, a su modo por supuesto. Eiji dio un suspiro de fatiga tomando a Oishi de los hombros.

-Oishi Shuichiro se que es difícil creer esto, para mi sigue siendo impresionante pero así como los ves son uno de los hombres más fuerte dentro de _Skylark _¿Qué es eso? A mí no me corresponde decírtelo y aquí presente tenemos al poderosísimo jefe de esta terrorífica organización de investigación, Yukimura Seiichi.

* * *

**Debo admitirlo fue un capitulo largo, así me gusta (: y aquí revelo de la forma menos esperada lo que son estos muchachos pero ellos forman parte de Skylark (pronto les digo que es esto) no son parte de los Jaggers pero ya tendrá más sentido el hecho de las mascaras: Tezuka y Eiji usan mascaras de gas como parte del uniforme o algo que los identifica, Marui (en el cap 2) mostró una máscara de zorro japonés (para ser más específicos de la mitología japonesa) por otra parte ¡me gusto mucho escribir la obra! Creo que eso fue algo muy… fumado, he escrito cosas más extrañas pero… pensé que me iba a morir de la pena si lo escribía. Me gusto el beso entre Tezuka y Fuji eso fue algo como… demasiadoo, ese Tezuka nos salió muy atrevido. Sobre el cosplay bueno nos los vestí de personajes de anime pero me inspire en algunos:**

**Kikumaru Eiji: Aunque no lo crean me inspire en la chica tsundere de High School of the Dead (la amo) y Luka en la canción de Just be Friends (ambas son pelirosas) así que pues lo hice chica haha.**

**Oishi Shuichiro: No me la complique mucho ya lo tenía planeado para él, un shinigami así que un simple hakama negro y una katana ¡tómala! Haha si una referencia al anime Bleach que para ser sincera nunca lo he visto.**

**Tezuka Kunitsu: Me pareció lindo vestirlo con máscara de okami y su traje todo bien genial y eso curiosamente Fuji andaba de zorro me di cuenta hasta después y me encanto. Lobo x Zorro que extraño**

**Fuji Syusuke: Lo iba a vestir de sacerdotisa pero estaba leyendo un artículo de los Kitsune y quise colocarle las nueve adorables colitas.**

**Ando inspirada ya estoy comenzando con el cuarto capitulo donde ya se explica a fondo lo que trama este fic (bueno, no todo aun) espero y les haya gustado este capitulo.**


End file.
